


Proper

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets suited up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper

"Wow! Never thought I’d actually see this day!" Ian smiled wide and laughed at the look Mickey gave him from the mirror. He came further into the room and stood behind Mickey, admiring how well the other man cleaned up.

"I swear, if you say something idiotic like I clean up well, I’m not coming back tonight." Mickey said all this with no real grit because he was too busy fussing with the collar of his freshly-ironed brown button-down shirt. He straightened his blazer for the hundredth time and stood back to take in how he looked.

Ian snorted, as he plopped himself down on their bed. “Would you stop messing with it? You look great?”

"Really?" Mickey had no idea how that had even slipped out of his mouth without him realizing. It must have been the nerves……that he didn’t have. Shut up.

Ian nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. If I wasn’t so interested in you getting this actually perfect job, I’d rip it all off you right now. Maybe keep the tie and use the belt…”

Mickey visibly blushed at the thought, but it went away quick. He adjusted said tie and turned side to side, trying to see if he didn’t look like a complete twat from all angles.

"You nervous?" Ian asked, knowingly.

"Fuck no."

"Good. You totally got this. You’ll be great. It’s just an interview. Relax."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil. I’ll keep that in mind when I’m sweating bullets trying to explain my criminal record in the least damaging way possible." He cursed under his breath, not liking what he was wearing the more he looked at it reflected back at him.

Ian got up and grabbed him by the shoulders so he would stop spinning around himself like a dog trying to catch its tail. He massaged the tense muscles there a little and looked Mickey in the eyes. “Mickey, everything will be fine. They’ve practically already hired you from what you told me. So just go in there and show them they made the right decision.”

Mickey relaxed a bit, looking away embarrassed for acting so foolish. “And if they don’t like what they see?” A hint of doubt still lingered in his voice.

Ian pulled him closer and kissed both his cheeks. “Then fuck them.”

Mickey laughed.

"No, I’m serious, Mick. I don’t care if you have to fuck them. We need this job."

They stared at each other a moment before Ian cracked a smile and chuckled.

"We, huh?" Mickey raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes. I will come down there and suck their di-"

"Hey! Alright, Gallagher!" Mickey grabbed Ian by the waist gruffly to say the joke had gone too far. "Save it for me when I get the job, you slut."

Ian grinned. “Okay, okay. I was kidding, Mick. But that’s the spirit!”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Let me get the fuck out of here before you make me shoot myself with more cliches.” He kissed Ian hard on the lips and grabbed his bag.

Ian grunted and smacked Mickey on the butt, as he was leaving out the door. Mickey winked at him.

Later, that brown shirt lost a few buttons, as Ian ripped it off of Mickey in celebration.


End file.
